Des occupations d'une Succube en période d'ennui
by Iz and Cuddles
Summary: Je suis irrésistiblement belle et tentante Personne n'inspire la Luxure plus que moi. Je suis la démone la plus sensuelle de tous les Enfers. Et je vais m'attaquer aux deux personnes les plus puissantes du monde humain. Délire . OS . Slash «suggéré»


**Mwahahaha! Je suis de retour! XD**

**Hum-hum...**

**Ceci est un one-shot basé sur un projet de fic que j'avais fait il y a moult temps.**

**À l'origine, ça devait être un truc plutôt long, avec tout plein de bon sentiments, la mort de Voldemort, la reconversion de l'héroïne en une gentille-fille amoureuse d'Harry Potter, bref, un truc bien chiant (mais faut pas m'en vouloir, je devais avoir 12-13 ans)**

**Alors que je vidais le lave-vaisselle, tout à l'heure, je me suis dit que l'idée de base n'était point si nulle, et j'ai décidé de la reformater en un truc bien délirant et - espérons-le - un peu drôle. Ou pas. Vous aurez qu'à lire, et me donnez votre avis.**

**Auteur **: Iz and Cuddles

**Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter et ses personnages sont à JK Rowling, l'histoire est à moi, et l'héroïne aussi.

**Résumé** : Je suis irrésistiblement belle et tentante. Personne n'inspire la luxure plus que moi. Je suis la démone la plus sensuelle (et sexuelle [1) de tous les Enfers. Et je vais m'attaquer aux deux personnes les plus puissantes du monde humain. Oui-oui, Harry Potter et Lord Voldemort, rien que ça.

**Paring **: Surprise! Mwahahaha!

**Rating** : M. Ou ptêt un peu moins.

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Je m'ennuie... Mais vraiment-vraiment. J'ai rien à faire de mes journées. Je suis désespérément en manque d'occupation. J'ai redécoré ma caverne une douzaine de fois en l'espace de quatre jours, couché avec tous les incubes qui m'intéressaient, torturé une poignée de nouveaux-morts. Et je m'ennuie. Pour pas dire ça avec un autre mot.

Je me lève de mon volcan-lit, recoiffe sommairement ma longue crinière rousse et claque des doigts. Un petit démon volant arrive à tire d'ailes, avec un cocktail de sang et liqueur de lave. Satan appelle ça le Nectar Diabolique. Très rare, très cher. J'ai jamais compris pourquoi. C'est moins bon que le Firewhisky des humains sorciers et ça tourne à peine la tête. En gros, ça craint. Mais depuis que Dieu a interdit le commerce entre la Terre et les Enfers, on a plus que ça à boire. Faudrait le descendre de ses nuages et lui faire venir goûter le Nectar Diabolique à la con de Satan, à Dieu, qu'il voit ce qu'on endure, nous, pauvres Succubes, Incubes, et autres Démons de toutes sortes. Ok, on est le mal incarné, mais bon, faut pas pousser. On a le droit de boire des trucs buvables, non?

Je bois mon verre cul-sec et le laisse tomber à terre. Le démon-serveur l'attrape d'un battement d'ailes et m'adresse un regard mauvais. En zigzagant, il quitte ma caverne, en gromelant des insultes en démonique. Pfff... même pas drôle. J'ai plus qu'à aller voir Satan, qu'il trouve un remède à mon état.

« Sataaaaaaan! » gémis-je en entrant dans la caverne de mon vénéré (hum) créateur.

Il se tourne vers moi.

« Oui, Saÿm. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

Saÿmnos, c'est mon prénom, et Saÿm, c'est un surnom que Satan m'a donné, et que j'aime moyennement. De toutes façons, la plupart des gens qui disent mon nom, c'est lors de l'orgasme, et ça donne un truc style "OOOoooh, OOOUUUUIIIIII, SaÿmNOOOOOOOOooooos!"

« J'm'ennuiiiiiiiiie » dis-je en m'affalant sur son énorme lit-volcan à baldaquins. Je cale ma poitrine sous le cratère, et étale mes jambes, ma queue fourchue battant l'air. Je vous ai pas dit, la tenue habituelle des Démons, c'est être dans le plus simple appareil. Ça facilite les choses. J'ai déjà essayé les vêtements aux Enfers, et les seuls qui ne s'enflamment pas, c'est ceux en cuir de Démon. Et ça fouette.

Satan fronce les sourcils d'un air embêté. Ça lui fait une tête spéciale.

Vous voulez savoir à quoi ressemble Satan? Forme normale ou transformée? Ah, oui, faut que je vous explique. Tous les Démons ont une forme de base, style monstrueux, et une autre, transformée, ressemblant beaucoup aux humains. Ils utilisent la première pour terrifier les humains, accomplir des génocides, bref, les trucs sanguinaires habituels. La forme transformée est beaucoup plus subtile. Quelque soit la forme normale d'un Démon, il sera toujours très séduisant (selon les critères humains) sous sa forme transformée. Sous cette forme, les Démons draguent, séduisent, baisent, débauchent les humains. C'est assez facile, et ça nous permet d'emplir complètement notre quota de Luxure. Les quotas c'est autre chose, je vous expliquerai ça un peu plus tard.

Or donc, Satan, sous sa forme normale (la monstrueuse) est gigantesque (16,66 mètres, le plus grand de tous les démons, je crois), une vraie montagne de muscles sous une peau trèèèès épaisse, rouge sombre. Il a une demie-douzaine de cornes, sur le dessus de la tête et qui descendent jusqu'entre ses yeux. Je l'appelle le Rhinocéros, pour l'emmerder. Ses yeux, donc, sont jaunes, à la pupille fendue, comme les chats. Sauf que sur Satan, ça fait plutôt peur. Ses ailes sont immenses, noires, avec des piques qui suintent le poison un peu partout. Il a une longue queue fourchue, avec une lame effilée au bout. Une vraie bête de concours.

En transformé, il est beaucoup moins effrayant. En fait, on pourrait dire que selon les critères humains, c'est le plus beau de tous les Démons. Plutôt grand (1m85), mince et élégant, une peau hâlée, musclé mais juste ce qu'il faut, une crinière noire attachée en catogan, des yeux jaunes ensorcelleurs, une bouche rose, un sourire à tomber. Donc, en plus, il a deux petites cornes, noires avec de légères inscriptions en argent (une incantation, je crois), deux ailes noires et argentées, une queue fourchue noire. Et une autre, assez bien façonnée, je dois dire, de la même couleur que sa peau. Que je n'ai jamais expérimenté, d'ailleurs. Comment ça, incestueux? Je suis juste une créature façonnée par ses mains, je suis pas sortie du ventre de sa femme! Et il a même pas de femme, d'abord.

Mais revenons à nos moutons. Satan cherche, cherche. Et il ne trouve pas.

« Hmf... Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dises? Débauche des humains, capture un ange et transforme-le, je sais pas, moi! »

J'affiche une moue dubitative. Tant pis, je me passerais de l'aide de mon bien-aimé (ou pas) créateur. Je me relève, m'étire et sort sans un mot. Sur le pas de la porte (moui, enfin, pas vraiment une porte...) je décide de me rendre à l'Observatoire. C'est l'endroit des Enfers d'où l'on peut observer la Terre. Habituellement, les Démons y choisissent leurs proies parmis les humains. Moi, ça me dit moyennement en ce moment, alors je vais passer le temps en tant que voyeuse. Bon, l'Observatoire est strictement à l'opposé de la caverne de Satan, alors ça me laisse le temps de vous expliquer ce que sont les quotas, dont je vous ai parlé tout à l'heure.

Vous connaissez les Sept Péchés Capitaux : l'Avarice, la Colère, l'Envie, la Gourmandise, l'Orgueil, la Paresse, la Luxure. Les Démons sont tenus d'initier, si on peut dire, les humains, à ces sept péchés. Pour donner un exemple, un Démon X devra faire devenir avare vingt personnes. Je schématise, parce que c'est plus compliqué que ça. Il y a des degrés dans les péchés, et des circonstances spéciales, bref, tout un bazar phénoménal, et ce, pour faire rentrer des nouveaux-morts (c'est comme ça que je les appelle) alias pécheurs, aux Enfers. En gros, moi, je pète les objectifs en matière de Luxure. Après, j'assure assez en Gourmandise, Orgueil, Paresse. La Colère, c'est moyen, l'Avarice aussi. L'Envie, j'ai beaucoup de mal. J'ai peu d'occasion d'être envieuse, à vrai dire. Et oui, la perfection, ça se paie! Niéhéhé...

Bref, obliger les Démons à remplir les quotas, ça permet un afflux réguliers d'humains fraîchement morts. Nous sommes donc contraints à cette règle, et les plus méritants bénéficient de privilèges au sein des Enfers. Le Démon qui remplit ses quotas au minimum se verra remettre une caverne au confort le plus spartiate. Au contraire, un Démon faisant preuve de zèle dans l'accomplissement de sa tâche (en même temps, c'est pas trop difficile, à part si t'es atteint de Paresse), aura droit à une caverne spacieuse, avec un lit-volcan à la pointe des technologies démoniaques, un petit Démon ailé à son service, bref, le pied. Moi, je suis pas à ce point là lèche-bottes, mais j'aime bien mon boulot, et très franchement, ça me fait bien marrer de débaucher les humains.

Vous vous demandez pourquoi je m'ennuie, alors, si j'ai mes quotas à remplir? Parce que j'ai tellement bien bossé ce mois-ci que tous mes quotas sont remplis, et à fond. Je suis tombée au début du mois sur un filon de pécheurs en puissance, je vous raconte pas. Alors maintenant, je peux me la couler douce. Génial. Surtout quand on a rien à faire.

À parler, j'arrive vite fait à l'Observatoire. Il n'y a personne, c'est mieu-ah non. Quelqu'un. Et merde.

« Saÿmnoooos! »

Lidroferleas... Fuck, fuck, fuck-

« Alors, ma jolie succube, ça faisait longtemps...»

Il a pris son air de séducteur, en plus, le mou du bulbe... Je soupire, puis - illumination démoniaque - décide d'exploiter ce que j'ai appris auprès de Belzébuth, l'autre jour.

Je me détourne un peu, pour me concentrer (oui, la vue des abrutis me déconcentre) et réussi à reprendre ma forme normale uniquement au niveau de l'apparence. J'ai gardé la même taille (1m71) mais arbore à présent de superbes canines longues et pointues, des yeux... En fait ça peut pas vous dire grand chose puisque je me suis même pas décrite. Vous savez vaguement que j'ai les cheveux roux, mais à part ça... J'ai un peu de mal, des fois. Je vous ai décrit Satan sous toutes les coutures (ou presque) et j'ai même pas été fichue de me dépeindre, Moi, le personnage principal de cet OS débile. Mais nous dérivons du sujet.

Je me met donc en tâche de me décrire pour que vous, lecteur (ou lectrice, je m'en fous, de toute façon, en grammaire, le masculin l'emporte toujours), puissiez m'imaginer un temps soit peu correctement.

Commençons donc par mon moi transformé. Je suis une succube de 1,71 mètres, aux formes généreuses, ventre plat et ultra plat, jambes interminables, mains fines, yeux de biche aux longs cils, iris vert d'eau, cheveux de feu, bouche mutine, dents blanches, peau claire. J'ai une longue queue fourchue de couleur rouge sombre, deux ailes de la même couleur, assez grandes, et deux petites cornes effilées.

Et sous la forme normale? J'ai beaucoup plus de classe, dirais-je. Je mesure 13,45 mètres, ai la peau noire zébrée de rouge sombre et, comme je l'ai dis précédemment, possède des canines à faire pâlir d'Envie un tigre à dents de sabre. Ça me gêne un peu pour parler, mais j'ai réussi à m'y habituer. À propos de paroles, ma voix est beaucoup plus grave. J'ai des muscles partout, bien que pas aussi développés que ceux de Satan, ils en jettent bien. Mes ailes sont immenses, avec des pics en métal aux extrémités, et ma queue est ornée d'une Morgenstern enduite de poison démonique. Une vraie machine de guerre. Et c'est ce en quoi je me suis transformée devant Lidroferleas, ce crétin aux cheveux blonds qui ne pense qu'à tenter de séduire les Succubes (et oui, l'intelligence n'est pas toujours fournie à un Démon nouvellement créé ou né). Il me regarde avec des yeux ronds et bégaie.

« Sa-sa-sa-saÿmno-nos! Tu-tu-tu es... sous ta vrai forme? Mais t'es plu-plus grande que ça d'ha-d'habitude! »

« Ouais » dis-je de ma voix rocailleuse en lui balançant plein de postillons (ça fait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas servie de mes canines de tigre) à la figure. « J'ai juste modifié mon apparence. Ça sert de ne pas faire que draguer tout le temps, mon chou »

Et la masse de muscles que je suis devenue attrape Lidroferleas par la nuque et l'embrasse férocement. Ouch! J'aurais mal à sa place! Niéhéhéhé...

Le pôôôôvre mou du bulbe, entré en collision avec mes cornes de vingt centimètres, s'effondre au sol, le front salement entaillé et les lèvres complètement explosées. Quel dommage... Un si beau (et si stupide) spécimen!

Je reprend ma forme totalement transformée (se maintenir dans une forme intermédiaire nécessite pas mal d'énergie), enjambe le tas de viande inanimé et grimpe les marches pour aller à l'Observatoire. Là, je me couche sur un canapé-volcan et pianote un peu sur le clavier en face de moi. Londres, Angleterre. Je regarde un peu, sans m'attarder, puis aperçoit un humain-sorcier dans la foule des humains-moldus. Il traverse rapidement une rue, et s'engouffre dans un bar d'humains-sorciers. Je zoome sur un type avec un journal, et lis en même temps que lui les articles... Hmmm... Ooooh! Idée! Idée!

Comme dirait l'autre type grec "Eurêka!" Niéhéhéhé! Je vais arrêter de m'ennuyer! Trooooop bien. Un sourire démoniaque se dessine sur mes lèvres, fendant mon visage en deux. Magnifique. Je suis ma-gni-fi-que.

Je me relève d'un coup, dévale les marches et me rend vers le sas de voyage vers la Terre. Quelques minutes plus tard, je suis dans un conduit de volcan, direction, Londres.

Je me balade, court vêtue, dans les rues de Londres. Ma tenue - minijupe, minihaut, minitout sauf les bottes - toute en cuir accroche les regards. Mwahahaha! Envie chez les femmes, Luxure chez les hommes. Et ce, juste en marchant. C'est pas formidable?

Bon, c'est pas tout ça. Je dois trouver celui pour qui je suis venue. Qui? Aaaah, oui, je vous ai pas expliqué. C'est allé tellement vite, des fois, mon intelligence et ma rapidité de penser me surprennent...

Quand j'étais à l'Observatoire, j'ai vu dans un journal un article traitant de Vous-savez-qui (alias Lord Voldemort, petit protégé de Belzébuth) et Harry Potter (alias le Survivant, protégé de personne aux Enfers, mais sûrement d'une bonne dizaine d'Angelots-En-Couches-Culottes, là-haut au Paradis). J'avais envie d'un challenge, comme je m'ennuyais, alors je vais aller faire succomber ces deux puissants sorciers - alias Les-Plus-Puissants-De-La-Terre-Actuellement - grâce à mes charmes irrésistibles.

J'ai localisé Harry Potter, il est actuellement dans un petit appart du Chemin de Traverse. Je m'y rend, monte les étages, et arrive devant sa porte. Je m'apprête à frapper lorsque des bruits fort bien connus de ma personne arrivent à mes oreilles.

« Hmmmm! Oh! Oh! Harry! Oh! »

Grmbl... Ya déjà quelqu'un sur le coup? Je m'en fous, j'entre. J'ouvre la porte silencieusement, après m'être rendue invisible des humains, et fait quelques pas dans l'appartement. C'est minuscule ici! Les bruits augmentent d'intensité, et viennent, on dirait, de la chambre. La porte est entrouverte, je la pousse sans me gêner, de toutes façons, un peu de bruit ne va pas les gêner.

Oh Satan!

J'hallucine ou bien...

« Vite, vite! Oooohhmmmm! Harryy!!!»

« Je... Je viens, Draco, Je.. HMMMMM!! AAAah! »

Deux mecs. Mai-mai-mais! C'était pas prévu! N'empêche que... niveau Luxure, ils assurent bien... Il me prendrait presque l'envie de les rejoindre. J'attends la fin de l'acte, avec dans l'idée de me découvrir, lorsque le blond s'enroule autour du brun - Harry Potter, je crois bien - l'embrasse et lui sussurre à l'oreille un « Je t'aime » si chargé de sincérité qu'il me donne envie de vomir. Berk. Je reste un peu pour entendre la réponse du Survivant, qui est encore plus mièvre que tout ce à quoi j'aurais pu m'attendre. « Moi aussi, Draco » (un bisou mouillé et baveux) « Je t'aime, mon amour... »

AAAAAH! De l'air! Vite!

Je sors de la chambre, ouvre la fenêtre donnant sur la rue et m'envole d'un battement d'aile majestueux. Berk-berk-berk et re-berk. C'est écœurant. Plus guimauve tu meurs. Yerk.

Bon, plan Séduction du Survivant : à l'eau. Prochaine phase : Séduction de Lord Voldemort.

Je localise le-dit Lord rapidement et vole jusqu'à son repaire. En espérant qu'il ne soit pas en train de copuler joyeusement avec un de ses Mangemorts... Ah, Satan!

Après être entrée dans la demeure de Voldemort, je flâne un peu, puis entre dans la pièce ou se trouve le Lord-ah non. Attendez... C'est quoi ces bruits?

« HMMMmm! Queudver, tu est SsSSSsSSssi étrooooooiiiiiit! Oooooh! »

Une voix de serpent? Satan, j'arrive encore au mauvais moment!

Je m'approche de l'endroit d'où vient le bruit. Doucement. Je vois une tête. Yeurk. C'est ça, la tronche du Seigneur des Ténèbres? Mais il est à peine regardable! Hé... Qu'est-ce qu'il fait, par Lucifer?!

La tête me tourne. Dites moi qu'il ne fait pas ce que je vois. Dites-moi qu'il... Quoi? Satan, il le fait. Un seau, vite, un seau!

Je suis rentrée aux Enfers. Sans avoir séduit aucun des deux hommes les plus puissants de la Terre.

L'un est homo et amoureux fou, l'autre est hideux et - j'ose à peine le dire - ratophile.

J'ai dit à Belzébuth que son protégé était un tordu sexuel. Comme il ne comprenait pas, je lui ai expliqué. Il a à peine voulu me croire... pas étonnant. Lord Voldemort, culbutant gaiement son Mangemort le plus servile sous sa forme d'Animagi. Imaginez juste un cadavre blanc, sans nez, aux yeux de serpent, en train de forniquer avec un rat obèse. Ou bien n'imaginez pas. Si vous le faites, prévoyez un seau à proximité. Personnellement, j'avais pas prévu et j'ai régurgité la totalité de mon Nectar Diabolique.

Moralité de l'histoire : Ne JAMAIS essayer de séduire un humain puissant. C'est tous des détraqués.

Séduire un Démon puissant, je dis pas. D'ailleurs, j'ai décidé que je coucherais avec Satan, mon créateur. Pulsion, peut-être, en tout cas, c'est assez bien parti. Mwahahaha! Saÿmnos Sohfer ne s'avouera jamais vaincue!

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

[1 Ouiii, je sais, être "la plus sexuelle" (ou un truc dans le genre), ça veut rien dire! Mais Angelina Jolie a dit la même chose dans une interview! Si-si, je cite : « À l'école primaire, j'étais très sexuelle, ça m'a valu quelques problèmes » Elle est con, la Jolie, quand elle s'y met, hein... XD

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

**Voilà! C'est assez court, mais il est présentement 1h du mat, et je le trouve assez bien comme ça...**

**Commentaires? ;)**

**Oh, et, désolée pour ceux ou celles que ça a traumatisé, le coup de Voldy et Queudver...**

**Je me suis bien amusée à écrit cet OS... **

**J'espère que vous vous êtes tout autant amusé(e)s en la lisant!**


End file.
